The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is developing a Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard using a physical layer based on globally applicable evolved universal terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA). In release-8 specification of LTE, an LTE base station, referred to as an enhanced Node-B (eNB), may use an array of four antennas to broadcast a signal to a piece of user equipment.
A user communication device, or user equipment (UE) device, may rely on a pilot or reference symbol (RS) sent from the transmitter for channel estimation, subsequent data demodulation, and link quality measurement for reporting. Further, the UE device may rely on a positioning reference symbol (PRS) to determine an observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA) of the PRS from one or more network base stations. The UE device may send the OTDOA to the network. The network may use that data to calculate the position of the UE device within the network by calculating the distance of the UE device from the network base stations of the network and triangulating the position of the UE device.